


A Sad Melody

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Bill's been thinking about his home a little too much lately and feels more then a little upset, Dipper notices and doesn't know how to help. When he hears a soft song in the middle of the night he goes to check it out and finds Bill.





	A Sad Melody

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/9d0IWq1zLSs  
> here's the song, I HIGHLY recommend listening to it first before reading or listen while reading!!

Bill’s home was destroyed, because he was selfish and wanted nothing but power. He regrets his greed and actions, often thinking back to what he misses and what could’ve been, sometimes he just wishes he could take it all back. To be able to see his friends and family again would be wonderful, to be able to spend time with the entities he loved and cared about would be worth anything, the demon hated his home but found himself wanting nothing more then to parade in it for just maybe a moment. He wasn’t good at communicating his needs or troubles, he liked to keep to himself, he just didn’t want people to know. Bill Cipher, the all knowing and all seeing dream demon, fixated on something that once was or could’ve been, it seemed stupid and weak to him. He wished he could just push the shame, regret, and guilt away and not have to deal with them or the emotions, he found himself more then once tempted to call out the Axolotl’s name and skirt this heavy weight that never seemed to leave him. So, he opted for staying quiet which sent red flags to Dipper. The demon was never quite, if anything he was the exact opposite, always loud and yelling about how much he knew or how he could give Dipper anything he wanted in exchange for something he, himself, wanted. The guy was playful and flamboyant and energetic, not silent and brooding and dark. 

It was late at night, Dipper didn’t know what he was going to do about this little problem, Bill hadn’t been himself and it was very worrisome. His mind was reeling with possibilities and schemes to help his demon out of his obvious slump, but he had yet to act on anything, what if he accidentally made this worse? Could it get worse? He sure hoped that it couldn’t. He wasn't sure if he could handle anything being or getting worse. It was when he heard a soft melody being played downstairs that made him sit up in his bed, Bill was the only other person awake because he didn’t need sleep, before his mind came up with an explanation he was silently walking down the steps with care, not wanting to ruin the sweet sounds of music coming from a keyboard that Mabel owned. When did Bill get his hands on it? Didn’t matter, when Dipper peeked around the corner he saw the blonde smiling, almost sadly with a hint of reminiscing. 

“Close your eyes, get some sleep.” Bill sang quietly. His fingers moved expertly over the cords and knew exactly where to be and when to be there, he was playing the keyboard with a very gentle touch, like he’d break it if he pressed too hard or too quickly. “It’s too late now to change anything, but it’s alright.” His voice carried a little longer on that one, his tone dropping with what sounded like sadness or something pained. He sighed the next lyric, his gifted hands never once making a mistake as the tune seemed to pull Dipper in closer. He could feel his heart go out to the blonde, he’s never heard Bill sing anything this softly or emotionally before, he’s not even sure he’s heard Bill play before. He was missing out, that was for sure.

“It’s so dark outside, so close your eyes and feel the world, turn,’round.” Bill’s voice got a little louder as he sang, the last word making his tone drop just a bit so it fit with the lower cords. Dipper wasn’t familiar with the song but hearing how smooth the demon played and sang, he felt like he’s listened to it every day of his life, and he wouldn’t ever get sick of the sweet melody. “If you’re not lost, I guess that makes you found.” He went completely quiet after the final lyric, the keys beginning to fade out as he pressed down on them lightly and then not at all, ending the little song as gently as he had begun it. Of course, Bill had felt a little better, a little lighter, like he had successfully assured himself that things were alright. He had survived this long without his home and family, he could continue on. And it’s not like he’d be doing it alone, he had his new gang of freaks and the Pine twins. One more so in particular. One who was suddenly next to him, smiling with what looked to be admiration and took a seat next to him.

Bill was frozen, he hadn’t meant for anyone to hear. He didn’t want anyone to hear, not that he was self-conscious or embarrassed but he didn’t want to have to explain himself or what was getting him upset. Dipper didn’t ask him anything, even looked away when the demon tensed and gestured to the keyboard, silently asking for Bill to keep playing. After a moment, the blonde obliged, lowering his hands onto the keys and just playing whatever came to mind. Dipper liked the way he noticed the demon relax, and he could feel the mood change from something dark to something feather light and carefree, still he didn’t speak. He didn’t feel the need to, he just needed to keep his demon company for however long he needed to and listen, Bill didn't talk about these sorts of things and he had to respect that. Bill liked to express himself in different ways, when he was angry he liked to destroy things to release his rage, when he was happy or excited he laughed loudly and was bouncing with energy, when Bill was possessive or uncomfortable he would pout or try to annoy anything within his range, Dipper figured when Bill was upset he liked to show it through music or other ways of literature and he was more then okay with that. He would be here and do whatever it is he could to help. Bill appreciated that more then he would ever say, as of now, he just played for Dipper and himself. Appealing to both audiences as the night went on with the different tunes and melodies.


End file.
